Just Dance
by BeautifulxxDisasterx
Summary: Miley Stewart has officially decided that there is nothing better than dancing when things get tough. Jake Ryan definitely agrees. Jiley Oneshot Dedicated to AndImTheQueenOfSheba!


**Summary: Miley Stewart has officially decided that there is nothing better than dancing when things get tough. Jake Ryan definitely agrees. Jiley Dedicated to AndImTheQueenOfSheba**

_AHH! Okay, so basically I'm writing this for one of my very best friend's birthday! Linds had a birthday on December 24, and I should have had this out on that date, but I didn't. Therefore, I am writing it now, and I really hope you enjoy it, Linds!! I apologize for the shortness of it...you'll get another one though!! Lindsey is like, the coolest person EVAR, and she really is one of my bestestest friends in the whooole world!!! I love you, Linds! Happy (Late) Birthday!!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana, nor do I own the song. Song is 'Just Dance' by Lady Gaga. Yeash._

_............................................................................................_

**Just Dance**

(Miley POV)

I tipped back my head as I downed yet another strong shot. I didn't even wince as the liquid burned down my throat. After 8 of these, I don't even feel it anymore. The music pounded inside of me, and I tried to see straight, but couldn't. A little voice inside of me told me that I'd had a bit too much to drink. However, at this point, I really just didn't care.

The other club-goers rushed on by me. I frantically looked around the counter for my discarded purse that held my keys and my phone, to absolutely no avail. I sighed, tipped back another shot, and smiled as my favorite song came blasting through the invisible speakers.

"_I've had a little bit too much  
All of the people start to rush.  
Start to rush by.  
How does he twist the dance?  
Can't find my drink or man.  
Where are my keys, I lost my phone.  
What's go-ing out on the floor?  
I love this record baby, but I can't see straight anymore.  
Keep it cool what's the name of this club?  
I can't remember but it's alright, alright._"

I spun around in a circle right as I reached the crowded dance floor, moving my body to the heavy beat of the music. I closed my eyes and disconnected with anything else, simply focused on the music swirling inside my head. I let it rush over me. I let it make me forget about the world tossing itself around me in a bitter attempt to pull me out of my reverie. But as soon as that beat flowed through my veins and my body started moving, I was gone.

"Miley!" It was a voice smoother than silk that pulled me away. It carried itself into my ear, yanking me away from the music I loved so much. When my eyes opened and finally focused, I was face to face with the most gorgeous pair of blue eyes I'd ever seen. With a calm wave flowing throughout them, they almost sparkled. The man's features were intense, yet soft at the same time, colliding together in what could only be called beautiful. When he smiled, shining his perfectly white teeth, I lost my breath.

I wondered to myself how this gorgeous man could possibly know my name, but as soon as his scent was carried across the air, it clicked.

"Jake Ryan?!"

(Jake POV)

I leaned against the bar, searching the dance floor for someone that I might know. I knew it was a long shot, but I could hope, couldn't I?

I took a sip of my drink and ran my fingers through my blond hair, letting out a breath I didn't know I had been holding. I searched over the throng once again before dejectedly falling onto a chair. However, I stood right back up due to the discarded purse lying on the seat. I let curiosity get the best of me and opened up the simple black bag. A pink wallet sat in the purse, holding inside of it a driver's license. When I saw who it belonged to, a wide grin broke out across my face.

Miley Stewart was _here_.

I just had to find her.

I picked through each and every one of the dancers on the floor, knowing her well enough to know that she'd be out there, twirling along to the music. I searched for her tell-tale wavy, long brunette hair that always shined, no matter what. As soon as I caught sight of her, my heart pounded in my chest. I grinned and weaved my way through the crowd, finally landing myself near her.

Before I stopped her, I simply watched her dance for a few moments, not being able to bring myself to interrupt her. Her body spun and moved in beat to the music being pumped from the speakers. She twisted, tossing her hair over her shoulder and back again. Her hips swung side to side, bringing her entire upper body with it. Her bare shoulders sparkled in the dim light. Her legs moved around the other dancers, twirling around and around. Miley completely enveloped herself into the music. I couldn't say I didn't enjoy it quite a bit.

"Miley!" I finally called, which sadly brought her to the surface. Her chocolate eyes squinted at me for a moment, scrunching up her entire face. She bit her bottom lip slightly. Miley stumbled a bit as she walked over to me, but by the time she reached me, recognition lit up her marvelous face.

"Jake Ryan?!" she exclaimed in a voice that was compellingly familiar. Not being able to help myself, I beamed and pulled her into my arms. She hugged me back, and I had to catch my breath when I realized just how well we fit together. I released her, holding her at arm's length.

"How have you been?" I screamed over the pulsing music. As if she hadn't heard me, Miley's hand wrapped around mine so that she could pull be out to the middle of the dance floor.

"Let's dance!" she yelled, joy filling her voice. I groaned.

"I'm not much of a-" I began my excuse, but she wouldn't hear it.

"_Just dance. Gonna be okay.  
Da-doo-doo-doo  
Just dance. Spin that record babe.  
Da-doo-doo-doo  
Just dance. Gonna be okay.  
Duh-duh-duh-duh  
Dance. Dance. Dance. Ju-just dance._"

The music encircled us, pulling Miley into a trance. Both of her arms wrapped themselves around my neck, bringing me closer. Her hips swayed, causing the two of us to move with them. She smiled up at me with a nod, laughing a bit at my awkward dancing. She spun us around in full circle, swinging me with her as she drowned in the music.

At this point, there was absolutely nothing I could do.

We circled, swayed, and spun our way throughout the crowd of pressed bodies, never losing one another in the mix of people, sweat, and music. I couldn't help but notice every single place that her skin met mine. I inadvertently caught scent of her sweet perfume that held with it more memories than I wanted to remember. There was nothing better than being right there with her, holding on with everything I had. The music pounded out beats that somehow matched the pulse of her heart. Our fingers entwined together with a shock of static and the feel of walls breaking down, bridges being crossed. She was all I could breathe, all I could see, all that I knew right then and there. In all honestly, she was all I needed or would ever need.

Without warning, her sweet lips were upon mine, her fingers were in my hair. I responded, giving no thought, pressing my lips harder against hers. We came together in a fire of passion and all of the things I was missing over the past 5 years. By this time, there was no way of telling where either one of us began. We were one movement, one motion. We were two halves of something much bigger than us.

Breathless, we broke apart, smiles decorating faces, life pumping through veins. Right then, it was the only thing I cared about.

(Miley POV)

"You really like to dance, don't you?" Jake whispered huskily into my ear. I bit my still-tingling lip.

"I do." I whispered back. He grinned.

"I'm beginning to see why."

My heart thudded heavily in my chest as he brought his lips to mine once more. I was kissing back intensely with no hesitation, wanting only to feel him closer to me. Inside of me, through my drunken haze and clouded judgment, I couldn't help but feel a deep lust for him, paired together with something much more concrete. I felt so many feelings for him resurface, feelings I thought had gone away.

I brought him even closer to me, kissing him with urgency. I needed to know that this was what I thought, that even though my vision was impaired, and I probably wouldn't even remember this tomorrow and I couldn't find anything, let alone remember the name of the club, he was feeling the same thing I was. When he kissed back, I felt that he did, felt that this wasn't just a measly mix of blurred vision and ingested alcohol.

Jake pulled away slightly, his ocean eyes swimming with fog and love.

"Let's get out of here." he muttered against my neck. I toyed with the idea for a moment.

"Okay." I agreed. He beamed and breathlessly kissed me again, pulling me out of the floor. While there was nothing I loved more than just dancing, I wanted to be with him more.

The dreamlike man in front of me tossed some bills on the counter, grabbed my purse that he had somehow found (beats me exactly how), and led me out of the club that brought to me one thing that I thought I'd never have again.

Who really knew just how much dancing could bring me?

(Jake POV)

I may loathe dancing with a fire more intense than any hatred I've ever carried inside of me before, but tonight? Tonight I sure as hell did love it.

_Dance. Dance. Dance. Ju-just dance._


End file.
